


Geordi's First Day

by NightFlame33



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Possible AU, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlame33/pseuds/NightFlame33
Summary: As a new Lieutenant on the Enterprise, Geordi LaForge is whisked into a crisis his first day on the job. Along the way he'll meet new people, both friendly and not so friendly, and a fascinating android.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Geordi's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is just a fun fic I wrote for a friend speculating on the beginning of Data and Geordi's friendship. I did not do a ton of research for this fic, so if it deviates from canon, apologies. Also, lots of engineering and physics babble thrown in that I made it up, so hopefully it sounds plausible. Otherwise, enjoy!

Geordi’s fingers tapped the strap of his duffel bag as he exited the entry port where the Enterprise-D was docked. One more step and he was fully in one of the Enterprise’s hallways. He couldn’t stop smiling, taking in the smells and sounds of the ship that would be his home for at least the next couple years. He was ecstatic. Of all the bright engineering minds Starfleet was commissioning into lieutenants these days, Captain Picard had chosen him. _Him!_ Geordi couldn’t quite believe he was about to begin work on the Enterprise, with some of the greatest talent Starfleet had to offer. He couldn’t wait to see who he would be working with. And he felt a little nervous too, wondering if he would be able to measure up to the high expectations.

Geordi was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he had forgotten that he was standing in the middle of a well-trafficked hallway as people brushed past going in and out of the ship. 

“Are you lost, lieutenant?” Asked the calmest voice Geordi had ever heard.

Geordi turned to face the voice. While he was technically blind, even his visor could pick out the shape of a person from the heat radiating off them. Whoever she was, she was young, healthy, and attractive. Curiously, she was also without the Starfleet-issued uniform but perhaps she was merely off duty.

“Ummm, kind of. Mostly just taking it all in. First time aboard.”

“Ah, you must be Geordi then. If I remember correctly, you’re the only lieutenant-rank personnel we’re picking up this time.”

“That’s right! Geordi LaForge, assigned to engineering and the helm.”

“I’m Deanna Troi, ship’s counselor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. So…what’s it like? Working on the Enterprise, I mean. And is Picard really as strict as they say?”

Deanna smiled. “Working here has been my favorite job thus far in my career. As for Picard, yes and no. He’s unlike any other captain I’ve worked with. But as long as you’re punctual, work hard, and are respectful, you shouldn’t have any problems with him. Just make sure to never interrupt him with something before he’s had his morning tea.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.”

Another person bumped Geordi’s shoulder as they rushed past.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere,” Deanna suggested. “I can show you how to get to your quarters if you would like.”

“Oh…um, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure you’re busy –”

“Nonsense. In a way, this is my job, making sure everyone on the ship feels welcome is good for emotional and mental fitness.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that.”

As Geordi settled into his quarters, he still felt the buzz of excitement of being on a new ship with new opportunities. And based off of the Enterprise’s missions so far, he would have no shortage of interesting adventures. It might be too soon to tell, but he liked to think he had also just made a friend in the ship’s counselor. He knew it was her job to be friendly, but it still gave him a hopeful assurance the rest of the crew would be that way as well.

He didn’t have to report to work for another shift rotation, so Geordi decided to settle in for a nap. He could explore this ship later and figure out how to get to engineering.

Unfortunately, Geordi’s intended twenty-minute power nap turned into five and a half hours of slumber, broken only by the sound of his alarm warning him he had thirty minutes until his shift started.

Geordi bolted out of bed. He couldn’t be late. Not on his first day. His clothes were a rumpled mess. He would have to change. Not to mention he still didn’t know how to get to engineering for his first shift. Thirty minutes might seem like plenty of time to get ready, but not if one didn’t know where they were going on a starship of this size. Geordi also felt a stab of disappointment as he put his visor on. This meant he had slept through the Enterprise’s first jump to warp. He had hoped to be in engineering to feel the slight tremor throughout the starship that always accompanied a warp jump. Years of engineering had managed to make it so the sudden acceleration was hardly noticeable, but Geordi liked to think humans purposefully left that small hitch in the system; nostalgic of the thrill of what it might be like to have a wind catch the sails of a ship or the gut-dropping feeling of a plane’s wheels leaving the ground.

Geordi just remembered to pin his insignia to the front of his uniform, before rushing out the door. “Computer, what is the fastest route to engineering?” Geordi felt his stomach grumble. He felt the pangs of hunger very suddenly. The prospect of a six-hour shift on empty stomach was not appealing. And since the computer had already begun dictating the way to engineering, he probably wouldn’t get lost on the ship.

“Computer, belay that order. What is the fastest route to the mess hall?”

The mess hall was not busy, though Geordi knew from previous starships that as soon as the current shift ended the place would start filling up with those getting off of work.

He made his way to the replicators and ordered a couple of granola bars. He could eat them on his way down to engineering and hopefully they would pack enough nutrients to tide him over for the next six hours.

“Someone’s in a bit of a hurry,” a crewmember walking by noted.

“First day. Don’t want to get lost and be late to my first shift. But I still had to stop and grab something to eat. Don’t want to pass out on my first day either.” Geordi smiled as two granola bars fizzed into existence.

“You know that we have replicators in our quarters, right?”

Geordi wanted to smack his forehead. He did know that. He had forgotten. His last assignment had been on an older model starship, so food replicators were only located in the mess hall and certain entertaining rooms. Not crew quarters. “I forgot. Force of habit from my last assignment, I guess.”

“Just seemed like something an engineering lieutenant should have already known.”

Geordi opened his mouth to reply, but he had no idea what to say even if the crewmember wasn’t already walking off. Based off the uniform, looks like he had just encountered one of the engineering ensigns. He knew the type from his own experience. Someone just a year or two out of the academy and already thinking they had seen it all and knew better than everyone. Geordi hated engineers like that. They always managed to make him tongue-tied. It was like they could sniff out Geordi’s insecurities. He just hoped most of the engineering staff was not of a similar personality.

Geordi now had one pleasant encounter under his belt and one not so pleasant encounter. He wasn’t sure why he had treated meeting Counselor Troi like it was some kind of sign of good fortune. The universe didn’t work like that.

He followed the computer’s directions through the twisting halls of the Enterprise. On the downside to disk-shaped starships, they made the entire ship feel like a spiraling labyrinth. But Geordi still made it to engineering with five minutes to spare. He let out a sigh of relief as the doors swished open to his presence. At least he was in the system. One less hassle to deal with.

In the room, Geordi felt right at home. The hum of the warp core never failed to soothe his nerves. And the bright radiation of the wiring spreading out to the ship systems made it incredibly apparent that this room was the heart of all ship functions. And boy, was this ship’s heart beautiful. The warp core filled the center of the room with shifting radiance. Work stations were strategically arranged with extra space to work on side projects around the warp core. A few experimental taps on one of the station screens told him everything was connected to the main computer. He should have no trouble connecting to the interface to work. He walked to the railing around the warp reactor, and leaned against it, breathing in the electric metallic smell he had yearned for during his shore leave between assignments.

“Can I help you, Lieutenant?” A man asked.

Geordi turned. From the rank insignias, it was easy to see this man was his superior officer, chief of engineering. “No, sir. Just taking it all in. Lieutenant Geordi LaForge reporting for duty.”

“Ah, yes. The new guy. Come on. I’ll show you around. We just jumped to warp a couple hours ago. I’m surprised you missed it.”

“I…dozed off, sir. I was a little disappointed myself. But there will be plenty of warp jumps yet.”

“That’s for sure. Now over here –” The chief engineer was interrupted at the entire ship lurched. Geordi had the good fortune to still be standing next to the railing for balance. 

He heard the unmistakable low whine of the warp core powering down.

The chief engineer cursed. “Two hours out and those idiots on the bridge already managed to land us in trouble. All stations report!”

One after the other the engineers on duty gave a basic status of their station and the systems they controlled. Something had hit one of the nacelles, triggering an emergency shut down protocol. The ship shuddered a couple more times from what felt like targeted attacks.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. Looks like we’ll have to give the tour a little later.” The chief engineer turned. “Lieutenant Gao, get your things. I want you to head over to the base of the left nacelle. See what you can do to get it fixed so we can get back online. I don’t know what we’ve stumbled into this early on, but I bet the captain will want us to get out of here as fast as possible.”

“Anything I can do, sir?” Geordi asked.

“Go with Gao. Might need two hands for that job. Don’t want you running around in here yet until I’ve given you the full shake down.”

“Understood.” And it was understandable. If Geordi were in charge he wouldn’t want some newbie messing around his engineering room. Especially not in a crisis.

One of the engineers stood and nodded to Geordi, beckoning him to follow.

Once out of main engineering, he turned to Geordi. “So, can you do repairs with that thing on?” Lt. Gao asked, tapping the side of his head.

“If I couldn’t, I can assure you I would not have made it this far as an engineering lieutenant.”

“Why do you have it anyway? Why not just get your eyes fixed?”

Geordi had to refrain from sighing. He should have expected this. He was expecting this. Whenever he started somewhere new, there were always the questions about his eyes. Usually people engaged in some basic pleasantries before directly asking him though.

“I’m allergic to the medication. This was an alternative solution. I can assure you that I can work just as well as you can with this visor. Just because I see things differently, doesn’t mean I don’t see.”

“Ok, ok. Don’t get your feathers ruffled. I’m only making sure you’re up for this job.”

Geordi tried not to take it personally. He was sure Lt. Gao meant well. “Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” Geordi replied. “So…how long have you been on the Enterprise.”

Geordi wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, but Lt. Gao was a talker. It didn’t take much prompting before he was inundated with random gossip aboard the Enterprise to stories from Lt. Gao’s childhood on a farming colony. He tried to pay attention – he really did – but as they strode through the halls, Geordi kept thinking about how he couldn’t wait until they got working on the nacelle. At least then they might be talking engineering. Now that was a language Geordi could listen to all day.

“Junior Lieutenant Gao, I have been instructed to aid you in your repairs of the left nacelle,” a new voice interrupted Gao’s tangent.

Geordi was surprised. He didn’t realize he outranked Gao. Then again, he outranked most of the engineering staff on a starship since his promotion. It was another difference aboard the Enterprise Geordi supposed he would have to get used to.

Lt. Gao’s smile turned into a sneer. “I don’t need help. Why don’t you head back to the bridge, Data?”

“Captain Picard and Chief Engineer Ra’to both determined that the repair of the left nacelle was of the utmost importance and my presence would greatly increase efficiency of repairs. I too estimate that with my help, time for repair will decrease by – “

“I don’t need a transcript of your orders or a diagnosis of the situation,” Gao interrupted

Geordi finally looked at the second voice. His jaw dropped open in shock. He was expecting the overlapping bands of biological heat waves that blended together, but that was not what he was looking at all. If he didn’t know better, it appeared to be a section of the ship molded into the shape of a man, but infinitely more complex. Radiating lines running parallel and crisscrossing. Wires and power generators and…was that a positronic brain? If this was not a professional situation Geordi might have squealed with nerdy delight. Geordi suddenly remembered hearing rumor that an android worked on the Enterprise. Was this him? It? What pronouns did one give a machine?

“It couldn’t hurt to have some extra help. And I’m sure this…um…android’s computing power could be helpful. Besides, we’re wasting time here with this arguing,” Geordi said.

Lt. Gao glared at Geordi as if he had committed some grave betrayal. “Fine! Let’s go. But stay out of our way, robot.”

“I am an android, not a – “

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Lt. Gao stalked off.

The android cocked his head and turned to Geordi, as if considering – no. Calculating – what to make of him.

“Hi. I’m Lieutenant Geordi LaForge. I’m…new.”

“You are on the roster for new ship arrivals today,” the android commented. “Assigned to engineering and helm duties.”

“Yep. That’s right. Though, maybe we could continue this conversation as we walk. Don’t want to leave Lt. Gao without any help.”

“Indeed. If we increase our speed to 1.8721 meters per second, I believe we may effectively catch up with Gao before he reaches the left nacelle operations room.”

“Um…sure. Lead the way,” Geordi gestured for the android to go first. He was surprised to see high ranking insignias on his uniform.

“You’re a lieutenant commander?” Geordi asked, keeping pace.

“That is correct. I am Lieutenant Commander Data.”

It didn’t appear as if androids were much for conversation. Neither was Geordi, but Data was just so fascinating. He had to learn more. How did an android come to have such a high-ranking command on a Federation starship? What was his computing speed like? Did he have a personality? How large were his memory banks? How long had he been in commission?

“So, you’re an android. That’s cool.” _Stupid line,_ Geordi thought. _Of all the things to say…_

“I fail to see how my status as an android has any relevance to temperature.”

“It was more of a statement of…um…fascination. Not relevant to temperature.”

“Ah, I see. Colloquial jargon. Cool: a word that has the added definition of an aesthetic of attitude, behavior, comportment, or appearance of style which is admired.”

“Exactly!”

“Ah. Then I believe the appropriate human response would be to express gratitude and say ‘thank you.’”

“Are you grateful?” Geordi asked. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be blunt.”

Data cocked his head again. Geordi noticed it seemed to be a tick of when he was seriously considering something. Or maybe just a programmed response to make him appear more human. “As I am an android, I am without emotions. Therefore, I do not have the capability to be grateful or embarrassed. Does that bother you?”

Geordi considered that for a moment. “I don’t think so. It is a little weird for me, as a human. But that’s just the way you were built. I could consider that I am designed to expect gratitude. Not even all biological species have a concept of gratitude. Vulcans don’t like to express much of anything. But because I’m human, I hope you don’t mind if I say ‘you’re welcome’ out of habit.”

“Not at all. I find humans fascinating. And I do enjoy expanding my knowledge of their fickle and unpredictable behavior.”

Geordi laughed. “That sounds pretty emotional to me, Lieutenant Commander. But I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

“If you are quite done flirting with the android, why don’t you give me a hand, LaForge?” Lt. Gao grumbled. He keyed in the code to the operations room and was stepping inside.

“Why would Lieutenant LaForge give you one of his appendages?” Data asked.

“It’s an expression,” Geordi explained.

“Don’t bother. He asks these questions all the time. Seems he can’t understand basic speech that isn’t a math equation or a report.”

Geordi furrowed his brow as he began to ascertain the detailed status of the nacelle. It seemed Data was capable of incredibly complex thinking. His instinct as an engineer was that Data was more than capable of learning linguistic quirks. Just like a human brain would, consistent learning and exposure of such remarks would increase his capability to adapt and anticipate them. Sure, an android may take a more logical approach, but all things could be learned. His classes on artificial intelligence at the academy had made that obvious. It puzzled Geordi how a fellow Starfleet engineer – who likely partook in the same classes he did – could be _this_ prejudiced.

“It appears that the main matrix was overloaded. Probably weapons fire of some sort.”

“That would be a reasonable assessment. We were attacked by a small vessel that hit the left nacelle and some key weapons systems,” Data confirmed.

“You’re just mentioning this now?!” Lt. Gao exclaimed. He gave Geordi a pointed eyebrow raise as if to say, _See!? More trouble than he’s worth._

Geordi ignored his expression. “Well then we’ll just have to get the nacelle rebooted again. How is the system? Any damage?”

“None that I can see. A fuse has blown. But I can reroute power around it.” Already lt. Gao’s fingers were flying over his station, altering power flows.

“If I may – “

“I don’t need a computer readout when it’s right in front of me!” Lt. Gao shouted.

Data closed his mouth and stood still.

Geordi grimaced. This wasn’t going to work well with Gao and Data getting in each other’s space. Maybe if he could get it so they worked on separate systems they wouldn’t have to interact as much. “Could you work on fixing the burnt-out fuse, Lieutenant Commander? I feel like even if we get it all back online, the system won’t last long without being at full capacity.”

“A conclusion I came to as well. I shall start right away.” Data was at another station in an instant, his fingers flying across the display faster and more precisely than Geordi or Lt. Gao ever could.

"See. Give him something basic to do and he’s fine. But give him an actual problem to come up with a solution for and he’s like the ship’s computer, all talk and no fix.”

Geordi frowned but didn’t say anything. Gao acted like Data was some old Earth computer that worked on binary circuits and didn’t have any kind of intelligence. But one look at Data and Geordi could see there was far more packed into the android than appearances let on. A positronic brain of that complexity and energy output would be well adept to solve problems that would likely short circuit Geordi’s own brain. And from his conversation with the android, he was incredibly adaptable. And…curious. Now that was a thought that Geordi couldn’t wait to tease apart later. He hoped he would be able to talk to Data further off-duty so he could truly understand his inner machinations and functions. Exactly how adaptable was Data? Geordi thought it was likely Data was capable of learning and becoming more than Lt. Gao could ever think of.

With the three of them each assigned to a different task, it was quiet in the operations room. While he worked, Geordi also puzzled over his interactions with the crew so far. He liked Deanna Troi and the Chief Engineering Officer. He was also fascinated by Data. However, his interactions with Lt. Gao and the engineering ensign in the mess hall also reminded him he wasn’t going to like everyone he worked with. But Geordi was also enjoying just being around this new ship, working with the complex circuitry of the left nacelle. There was an elegance to the Enterprise’s systems that was lacking on other starships Geordi had been on. It was something slightly chaotic, but beautiful, as if the Enterprise’s unique experiences as an exploratory vessel had given her systems a kind of wisdom as her systems were adapted. He couldn’t wait to start digging around in main engineering.

After a few more small adjustments, the wiring and power conduits running under their feet and up the hall began to hum and Geordi could see radiation blossoming from them. Geordi whooped. “And we are back online!”

Lt. Gao fist-bumped Geordi.

Geordi also raised a hand to fist bump Data, who looked at his hand quizzically.

“Ah, never mind. I’ll show you later,” Geordi promised Data, lowering his hand.

“Curious,” Data commented before returning to working at his station.

“We’re back online, sir,” Lt. Gao urged the android. “Let’s go.”

“While the nacelle is once again operational, the fuse from earlier is still not repaired. I should stay and continue my efforts to ensure the nacelle will be able to use maximum power as quickly as possible.”

“If we’re in a firefight right now, I’m sure that’s the least of our worries,” Lt. Gao answered. “Don’t you have a station on the bridge you should be manning?”

“Negative. Ensign Rover is more than capable of handling navigation at present.”

Lt. Gao threw his hands up with exasperation. “Fine! Stay here!” He began to storm out the door.

Geordi opened his mouth, but was cut off before he could speak. Alarms were going off and the gentle hums of the room were broken by shuddering hisses. “What happened?!”

“Analyzing…It appears that some of the circuits destabilized. They were incapable of withstanding the input of rerouted power.”

“So now we’re in even worse shape,” Geordi sighed. “This is shaping up to be a less than ideal first day.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault,” Lt. Gao said. Though as soon as Geordi glanced over the systems, it was clear that the systems experiencing destabilization were the ones Lt. Gao had been working on. It might not have been his fault, but the weakened circuits should have been apparent and taken into account into his calculations.

“Doesn’t matter who’s fault it is, let’s just fix this!” Geordi dived back into shutting down the rest of the system before further damage could be done. “Suggestions?”

“We need to just fix what we can and get the nacelle running again. We can’t reroute power if the circuits are dead,” Lt. Gao said.

“That was great when there was one to fix. It looks like 20-percent of the system is down. That will take a while to reboot,” Geordi pointed out.

“Well, unless you have some miracle way to make this nacelle start without circuitry than we’re just going to have to do that.”

“If I may make a suggestion – “

“Oh, this should be good,” Lt. Gao snorted.

Instead, Data’s communicator chirped. _Lieutenant Commander Data, come in._ Geordi could hear the low tones of a subtle British accent coming through.

“Lieutenant Commander Data here.”

_What is the status on the left nacelle? We need to bring warp back online as soon as possible._

“Efforts to bring the left nacelle back to full power have been unsuccessful. We are working to repair further damage to the circuitry…”

“That’s it, sell us out, you bastard,” Lt. Gao muttered. Geordi glared at him, even though Gao didn’t see it.

“…A precise time for repair completion is contingent on further analysis. But I approximate repairs to take about 2.46 hours at present.”

An idea was beginning to tug at Geordi’s mind. An alternate solution drawing from something he learned at the academy. But he’d have to think on it further.

_Unacceptable, Lieutenant Commander Data. We have less than an hour estimate until backup arrives for the enemy ship and our subspace communications are down. We do not have the capability to take on a fleet. Can another solution be derived?_

Geordi wanted to interrupt. To say maybe they had something. But all he had right now was a vague physics theorem floating around in his head and couple niche engineering practical examples. It wasn’t enough for a plan. He needed…another person to verify his train of thought.

“Negative at this time, sir. But we will – as you would say – do our best.”

 _Make it so, Commander. Picard out._ The comm chirped off.

“I guess we better get started on fixing those relays,” Lt. Gao muttered.

“Just a second. I think I’m getting an idea,” Geordi said. He turned to Data. “Are you aware of Rollins theorem of energy flux and some of its practical applications?”

“Seriously, you’re asking the robot?! And what does that glorified hypothesis have to do with anything?”

“He’s an android! And I need his help, so please be quiet for just a couple seconds. Unless you remember the exact parameters for this theorem.”

Lt. Gao wisely said nothing else.

“I am familiar with all current practical physics theorems in the Starfleet database, including Rollins theorem of energy flux.”

Geordi smiled, mentally pumping his fist. “Excellent, it’s been a while, so I need you to help me. I was thinking we could apply it here. Maybe putting the energy to the nacelle in flux might help lessen the stress on the remaining circuits. It would only be a quick fix and we couldn’t pass warp 5, but it would get us out of here in a hurry.”

“You’re thinking of putting an obscure physics theory into practice and you’re asking him to back you up? Are you nuts?!”

Geordi ignored Lt. Gao. He watched Data cock his head, his wiring alive as it recalled and computed and analyzed Geordi’s vague ideas into something tangible.

“Well? Can it be done?” Geordi asked once Data turned back to look at him.

“Not by itself. However, I cross-referenced the theorem and found a particularly fascinating paper recently published by a Starfleet doctoral candidate applying antimatter to a similar equation. We would need to not just suspend the energy feeding the nacelle in flux, but also the antimatter in the warp reactor. With monitored consistent modulations every 1.6492 seconds, it could be done. The energy throughout the rest of the ship will also be in flux. As such, we will only be able to achieve warp 4.97.”

“Close enough,” Geordi replied.

“We would also only be able to maintain the antimatter flux for roughly 5.43 hours before dangerous levels of degradation would strain ship systems.”

“With that time, we should be able to repair all the damaged circuits and relays,” Geordi replied. He turned to Lt. Gao. He might not particularly like the guy, but he wasn’t about to get on someone’s bad side on the first day if he could help it. “What do you think, Lieutenant?”

“I think you’re crazy. But it’s clear you trust a machine more than a person and you both outrank me. But when this blows up in our faces, my report will be sure to cite exactly who was responsible.”

It was times like these Geordi was immensely grateful no one could see his eyes roll. “Fine by me. Let’s get started. Data, do you want to let the bridge know what we’re up to?”

“It is not a question of want, but rather logic and protocol. I will inform Captain Picard of our new plan.”

“Great! Lieutenant Gao and I will contact engineering.”

“You’re going to contact engineering,” Lt. Gao glared at Geordi. “there’s no way I’m going to tell Commander Ra’to what you want him to do to the warp core.”

Geordi knew if he really wanted to, he could order Lt. Gao to comm engineering. But it would only be for the sake of spite. Geordi knew it would be far easier if he spoke his plan directly to Commander Ra’to. Especially as Data started reciting off precise calculations. He took a deep breath as he took out his communicator. He hoped Commander Ra’to was open-minded when it came to theoretical physics and practical applications.

The thing about Enterprise engineers: no matter what era they’re from, they all have a bit (i.e. a lot) of crazy in them. They have to considering all the technical mishaps and science-shattering anomalies an exploratory vessel usually runs into. Chief Engineering Officer, Commander Ra’to, was no exception. It only took Geordi’s brief explanation, an affirmation from Data, and Lt. Gao’s reluctant grunt of agreement for him to be completely on board with the plan.

Gao, sulking, climbed into the nacelle’s Jeffery tubes to begin physical repairs on the blown circuits. Geordi didn’t stop him. He and Data could handle the energy flux applications on their own, and Geordi suspected Gao’s presence would end up being more of a hindrance with him second-guessing Data at every turn.

Geordi did not mind supporting Data as the android whipped through calculations. He adjusted when needed, more a second pair of hands than anything else. But it was fascinating to watch the android work. But something was bothering Geordi. “How often does stuff like this happen?”

Data cocked his head. “The applications of Rollins theory of energy flux has – “

“No, no. not that. I mean, that sounds fascinating. Maybe for another conversation. I meant, how often do people like Lieutenant Gao…um…dismiss you? Call you a robot? Stuff like that.”

“As your inquiry lacks specificity, I imply that you mean to ask how often am I underestimated in my abilities to perform adequately.”

“Actually, yes. That’s exactly what I’m wondering.”

“By my count, such instances, factoring in your input of ‘name-calling’ and ‘discouragement of professional discourse,’ the total comes to 3,957 instances since I was brought online. 1,004 instances since I arrived on the Enterprise 2.14 years ago.”

“Oh.” Geordi looked down. He tried not to feel anger as he thought about Data dealing with prejudice so often. His grip tightened on his scanner as he punched his numbers on the station pad a little more forcefully than necessary.

“Based off your elevated muscle tension, I appear to have upset you. May I inquire how?”

“It’s not you, Data. I’m just upset for you.”

“Upset…for me? Why? I am not upset. For you to be upset on behalf of me is…illogical.”

Geordi sighed. Punched some more numbers. “The thing is, Lieutenant Commander, I don’t like it when people underestimate others because of what they are. I was born blind. And when they found out I was allergic to a chemical they use in corrective surgery; it was assumed I would go my whole life without seeing anything. But then I got this visor and neural implants so I can detect radiation and EM signatures. It’s not exactly seeing the way most people do, but I can still ‘see.’ And yet, despite all that I’ve accomplished and all the people who accept me for what I can do rather than what I was born as, there are still assholes who think that I’m still limited or not good enough. And I hate it. So, when I see someone getting a similar treatment, well, let’s just say it feels personal.”

Data paused before resuming his work at the station. “What you are describing sounds very similar to the human sensation of ‘empathy,’ correct?”

Geordi sighed. “I suppose it is, Data. Oh, I’m sorry. Lieutenant Commander, I mean.”

“Fascinating. When discussing empathy, you instinctively refer to me informally.”

Geordi sighed. “It was just a slip of the tongue. Please don’t report me or something on my first day.”

“After being around humans for a while I have adapted my programming to be more conscientious of human behavior and its faults. I believe the correct human phrase to use in this scenario would be, ‘do not worry about it.’”

Geordi grinned. “Thank you, Lieutenant Commander.”

The pair worked in silence for a while. Eventually, the calculations and programming were complete, and they were able to send the program to engineering for ship-wide implementation.

“How are you holding up in the nacelle, Gao?” Geordi asked over the comm.

_It’s all in disarray up here, LaForge. Wiring is all off. Whoever did the maintenance job while docked was clearly sleeping on the job when it came to this section. Even if we did manage to get everything fixed before resuming power, I think we would have had another system failure. We’ll need complete overhaul on this section after this._

“We’ll let the Captain and Commander Ra’to know. Good work, Lieutenant.”

 _Everything going peachy with your experiment with the android?_ The question was followed by a bang and some muffled cursing.

“It’s a temporary fix, but I think it will allow us to get out of danger before getting into the fine tuning the nacelle will need. Something tells me engineering is going to be very busy over the next few days.”

 _Roger that. Gao out._ The comm chirped off

Geordi turned to Data. “Everything is done here, except activating the signal once the warp drive is online. I can handle that if you’re needed elsewhere, sir.”

“I will resume my post at the Bridge.” Data began to leave.

“Lieutenant Commander? I don’t know what androids do in their time off, but…um…maybe we could talk sometime. Off duty. If you’re interested.”

“I would be…interested…by that. And gratitude is unnecessary, Lieutenant.”

“Cool. I mean, good. I look forward to it. And…we make a good team, sir.”

“Team, a group of individuals working together to achieve their goal. Yes, I do believe we have accurately fulfilled the parameters of that definition with success.”

“Definitely, if this works,” Geordi replied. And like a sign, the Enterprise gave brief shudder as warp drive came online. Geordi input the necessary code to activate the left nacelle. A couple minutes later he felt the slight sway on his feet as the ship sped into warp. Geordi couldn’t help but smile. There was truly nothing like that feeling of a ship catching the metaphorical wind.

Geordi’s comm chirped _. Looks like your little theory worked, Lieutenant. Now if you’re not busy, I could really use a hand on these circuits._ There was a rattling sound on Lt. Gao’s line.

“On my way. LaForge out.”

Geordi sighed and smiled. His first day was shaping up rather well. He had helped save the ship and worked decently well with the crew so far, with only some minor issues. It was definitely on the better end of the scale of first day experiences. And he was excited by the prospect of Lieutenant Commander Data. He wouldn’t classify them as friends yet, but he believed they were well on their way.


End file.
